Just imagine
by RavenQu22494770
Summary: From school on board expelled student. In its place comes a new girl, did not expect to be able to get here. Where does all this lead as its inhabitants perceive liner?


***********************************************************************************************  
Вы только представьте...  
/readfic/146968 ***********************************************************************************************

Автор:SerebriWolf ( /authors/61626)

Фэндом: Зак и Коди: всё тип-топ Персонажи: Коди/Бейли, Зак/Астрид, Лондон, Мистер Мосби и другие персонажи сериала Рейтинг: PG-13 Жанры: Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность Предупреждения: ОЖП Размер: планируетсяДраббл, написано 8 страниц Кол-во частей: 4 Статус: в процессе Описание:  
Из школы на борту лайнера выгоняют ученицу. На её место поступает новая девушка, даже не ожидавшая, что сможет сюда пробиться. К чему это все приведет, как воспримут ее обитатели лайнера?

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Только с разрешения автора

Примечания автора:  
Пока только наброски фанфика. Если идея найдет отклик и кому-то понравится, то я с радостью продолжу его написание

========== Часть 1 ========== Еще один солнечный день. Выходной. Все ученики школы Тип-Топ разбрелись по палубе и отдыхали в свое удовольствие. Лайнеру пришлось сделать вынужденную остановку, чтобы спустить на берег нерадивую ученицу и принять новенькую. Всем было довольно интересно, кто будет их новая одноклассница. Ребята пытались вызнать это у мистера Мосби, но тот просто отмалчивался, не делясь информацией даже с Лондон. Хотя ее это волновало меньше всего.

И вот они в порту. Там их уже ждало счастливое семейство, которое поскорее хотело сдать свою дочурку. Мать, отец и дочь поднялись на палубу. Родители решили несколько организационных вопросов, отдали деньги за обучение и усвистели в неизвестном направлении. Мистер Мосби же взял на себя обязанность представить девушку другим ребятам. Он вывел ее на палубу, где беседовали Лондон и Бейли, а близнецы были заняты очередным спором. Мистер Мосби громко кашлянул и все синхронно повернули голову к нему и к новенькой.

Новая девушка представляла собой довольно интересное зрелище. Начнем с того, что у нее были ярко-рыжие волосы от природы, ниспадающие забавными завитками на плечи. И пронзительные зеленые глаза. Достаточно редкое сочетание, но и достаточно красивое. Одеваться девушка предпочитала просто - джинсы, футболки, кроссовки. Простенько. На плече болтался рюкзак.

-Познакомьтесь. Это Астрид. Новая ученица на нашей палубе. Надеюсь вы найдете общий язык,-оттараторил мистер Мосби и решил удалиться, чтобы дать ребятам нормально познакомиться. "Великолепная четверка" продолжала разглядывать новоприбывшую.

-Может мне еще покрутиться?-насмешливо сказала она и изогнула бровь. Близнецов это как-то отрезвило. Но не Лондон. Она вскочила со своего места и подлетела к Ас. Это повергло девушку в ступор. Так мало того что так резко вторглась в ее личную зону, так еще и стала щупать ее волосы.

-Крашенная? Да, небось крашенная. А как ты одета. Ты тоже из бедных?-тараторила девушка, крутясь вокруг Астрид. Когда она хотела снова дотронуться до волос новенькой, та ловко перехватила ее руку.

-Так. Во-первых я не крашенная. Во-вторых, я терпеть не могу, когда трогают волосы. В-третьих, как я одета - это не твое дело. В-четвертых... Звать то тебя как?-беззлобно сказала Астрид. У нее уже стало складываться впечатление о новой знакомой. Не самое радужное, но и не слишком плохое, чтобы начать относиться к ней слишком грубо.

-Я Лондон. Лондон Тип-Топ. Мой папа - владелец этого судна,-гордо ответила девица и выжидающе посмотрела на Ас.

-Вау. Это здорово,-без особого энтузиазма отозвалась девушка и, потеряв интерес к Лондон, повернулась к близнецам и Бейли,-А вас как звать?

-Это Бейли. А близнецы - Зак и Коди,-не дав даже рта раскрыть другим, снова затараторила Лондон. Это вызвало тихий смешок у новенькой. Ей уже нравилась эта несколько бесцеремонная девушка.

-Твои друзья немые?-все еще посмеиваясь, спросила Астрид. Данный вопрос поверг в некий ступор богатенькую девочку и помог выйти из ступора остальным.

-Нет, мы нормальные,-воскликнул Зак, очнувшись от ступора. На губах его появилась та фирменная улыбочка, что появляется при виде симпатичной девушки.

-О, все таки он говорящий,-засмеялась Астрид и посмотрела на Коди и Бейли,-А твой брат с подружкой тоже такую функцию имеют?

-Да. Имеем. А ты как узнала что мы с ним вместе?-ответила на этот раз Бейли, чем вызвала несказанное удивление у Астрид.

-Хм... Было конечно неимоверно сложно догадаться, учитывая то, что при моем появлении ты посмотрела на него убийственным взглядом, а потом словно невзначай встала со своего места, обняла его и всем видом демонстрировала то, что он твой,-посмеиваясь, сказала Ас и подмигнула Бейли,-Не волнуйся, я в чужом лесу не охочусь.

-При чем тут лес?-подала голос Лондон.

-В общем то не причем...-пожала плечами девушка и повернулась к Заку,-Ты Зак, насколько я поняла... Не поможешь мне отыскать мою каюту?

-Да, да. Конечно. Все что угодно для красивой девушки,-тут же засуетился парень.

"Ага, понятно. Еще один дамский угодник... Могла бы сразу догадаться." - подумала девушка, не переставая мило улыбаться. Зак же галантно согнул руку в локте. Астрид несколько мгновений колебалась. Затем все же решила взять его под руку, и позволила увести себя в сторону кают.  
========== Часть 2 ========== И вот Астрид с Заком следуют к каютам. Про себя девушка отметила, что идут они уже довольно долго.

"Небось выбрал самый длинный путь до кают",-подумала девушка, рассеянно слушая рассказы Зака. Он тараторил без умолку. То ли от волнения, то ли у него была такая манера общения с девушками. Мысли уплывали куда-то далеко отсюда. К оставленным дома друзьям, знакомым. Любимой лошади на конюшне, танцевальной команды. Воспоминания о покинутом вырвали тяжелый вздох из груди девушки. Который ее спутником тут же был принят на свой счет.

-Тебе скучно?- повернув голову к Ас, спросил парень. Девушка спохватилась. Ей совершенно не хотелось обидеть этого забавного паренька.

-Нет. Просто вспомнила о доме и о том, что долго его еще не увижу,-нехотя призналась Астрид и заставила себя улыбнуться. Судя по взгляду блондина, ее наигранная улыбка не осталась незамеченной, но он ничего не сказал. Лишь слегка ускорил шаг. А Астрид, чувствуя свою вину перед ним, теперь старалась внимательно слушать своего спутника. И, как позже оказалось, не зря. Уже буквально через минуту девушка от души смеялась.

-Я бы до такого в жизни не додумалась,-сквозь смех сказала она. Ей уже начало сильно нравиться общество этого забавного паренька. Но, хорошее как правило быстро кончается. И этот случай не был исключением.

-Вот и твоя каюта,-Зак указал на дверь. Астрид достала ключ и отперла ее.

-Недурно,-протянула она, переступив порог комнаты. Обстановка действительно радовала глаз. Но вот атмосфера была какая-то нежилая. Девушка повернулась к Заку, что без всякого приглашения последовал за девушкой,-Слушай, такое ощущение, что тут месяц минимум никто не жил.

-Дело в том, что девушки эти - дочки людей, что путешествуют на палубе этого же корабля. Ну и добрые родители сняли им по номеру отдельному. "Нечего девочкам прозябать в чуланчиках",-последнюю фразу парень произнес старушечьим голосом, чем вызвал смешок у девушки.

Астрид прошла к кровати и уселась на нее. Слегка попружинила, проверяя матрас. Она скинула рюкзак с плеч и перевела взгляд на своего спутника, который никак не покидал ее каюту. Конечно она бы могла его запросто прогнать, но чертово воспитание, вкупе с совестью не давали это сделать.

-Я бы хотела принять душ, если ты не против.

-Да, конечно. Прости,-спохватился блондин. Девушка встала, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь, но парень не сдвинулся с места.

-Что-то еще?-Ас изогнула бровь, глядя на Зака.

-Ну может как-то стоит отблагодарить за помощь доброго юношу?-парень чуть склонил голову на бок. Девушка обошла его и открыла дверь, готовая вытолкнуть самоуверенного парня за дверь, но ей помешало одно событие. Рюкзак на кровати зашевелился. Глаза Ас округлились, а Зак, что теперь стоял спиной к кровати, хотел обернуться. Но девушка не дала это ему сделать. Она сократила расстояние между ними и поцеловала молодого человека в щеку. Парень расплылся в довольной улыбке и одной рукой приобнял девушку за талию. Но Ас ловко извернулась и вытолкала навязчивого визитера из комнаты.

-Еще увидимся, Зак,-услышал он уже из-за захлопнутой двери.

Астрид обернулась к "живому" рюкзаку. Глаза ее недобро сузились. Девушка уперлась тыльными сторонами ладоней в бока и недовольно цокнула языком. Заслышав это рюкзак перестал двигаться.

-Почему ты меня втравливаешь всегда в неприятности? И как я теперь от этого парнишки отделаюсь?-раздраженно и тихо проворчала она, опасаясь, что Зак все еще находится за дверью. В ответ на это рюкзак снова стал шевелиться. Через несколько секунд бегунок молнии чуть отъехал в сторону, и из образовавшейся дыры показалась пятнистая лапа. Она выпустила когти и потянулась. Затем снова спряталась в рюкзак. Он снова стал елозить, и, благодаря данным действиям, молния стала расстегиваться. Через какое-то время на свет из недр сумки показалась мохнатая голова, затем передние лапы. А после передняя часть туловища вытянула за собой заднюю. На кровати сидел небольшой пятнистый кот, с кисточками на ушах, словно у рыси и коротким хвостом (как у бобтейлов).

-Я же просила сидеть тихо,-проворчала девушка и села на кровать рядом с питомцем. Тот беззвучно открыл рот, словно мяукнул без звука.

-И не смей оправдываться,-уже беззлобно сказала Ас и почесала кота за ухом. Он стал громко урчать и забрался на колени хозяйки,-Еще раз выкинешь нечто подобное... Простым предупреждением не отделаешься. Ясно?

А кот уже уютно устроился на коленях девушки и сладко сопел. Астрид с улыбкой положила ладонь ему на спину.

-Я же без тебя никуда, дурень ты мой любимый.  
========== Часть 3 ========== К нашей героине мы вернулись уже буквально через пару дней после того, как она поселилась на лайнере. Все за эти дни происходило без эксцессов. До нынешнего учебного дня...

Астрид сидела за партой в школе и откровенно скучала. Сейчас был урок биологии, а в этом предмете девушка уже в самостоятельном обучении ушла намного далеко от школьной программы. Отсутствующий взгляд бродил по классу. Вдруг, краем глаза она заметила, что Зак машет рукой, стараясь привлечь внимание. Девчонка чуть повернула голову в его сторону. Довольный блондин указал на вентиляционное отверстие, откуда на класс смотрели два желтых глаза. Девушка даже на долю секунды не засомневалась в том, кому принадлежали эти хитрые глаза. Ас судорожно соображала. Нельзя чтобы про кота узнали. Его вышвырнут отсюда. А уж без своего кота девушка точно не сможет. Остается только один выход.

Астрид взяла бумажку и быстро набросала записку. Она перекинула ее Заку. Тот явно надеялся на то, что это окажется любовное письмо. Расплылся в самодовольной улыбке и развернул записку.

"Это мой кот. Никто не должен знать об этом. Помоги"

Удивленный взгляд светловолосого парнишки переметнулся на девушку. Та кивнула ему, а потом взглядом указала на вентиляционное отверстие. Зак обвел взглядом класс. Пока никто не заинтересовался тем, что заметил парень. И это было им обоим на руку. Но, словно почувствовав что-то, маленький гаденыш издал короткое "Мяу". Астрид постаралась не измениться в лице, когда учитель стал удивленно озираться по сторонам.

-Вы слышали?-преподаватель поправил старомодные очки и снова обвел класс взглядом. Зак потупил взор голубых глаз, стараясь выглядеть виноватым.

-Это я. Простите, просто хотелось разнообразить занятие,-его невинное личико вызвало усмешку у девушки. Чертяга, хорошо умеет притворяться.

-Больше не стоит так делать, Зак,-сдержано ответил преподаватель и продолжил пояснять материал. Девушка смогла вздохнуть спокойно и откинуться на спинку своего стула. Но всего лишь на пару минут. Коту вдруг резко понадобилось от кашлять комок шерсти. И, естественно, он делал это с характерными звуками. Учитель снова стал по сторонам озираться. Заку на этот раз пришлось вскочить и начать громко кашлять, мол он подавился. Делал он это столь правдоподобно, что глаза у парня покраснели и стали течь слезы. Ас вскочила и стала несильно стучать его по спине.

-Астрид, выйди с Заком. Пусть сходит водички попьет и успокоится. Можете быть свободны,-с пониманием каким-то посмотрел на них преподаватель. Ас бережно взяла парня под локоть и повела прочь из класса.

-Ну теперь объясняй, что это было?-с интересом спросил блондин, по-хозяйски садясь на ее постель. Ас нервно стала крутить цепочку на шее, размышляя о том, что стоит ему рассказать. Виновник же сегодняшнего кипиша сидел как ни в чем не бывало на прикроватной тумбе и внимательно смотрел на нового гостя, пока не решаясь к нему подходить. Зак же не отрываясь смотрел на Ас, почти не моргая. Девушка глубоко вздохнула.

-Ну а что тут объяснять? Что я на корабль протащила своего любимого кота и если Мосби узнает о нем, то в лучшем случае попросит его сдать в приют в каком-нибудь городе, к которому мы причалим, а в худшем - выкинет меня отсюда вместе с ним?- девушка горько усмехнулась и села рядом с ним на постель. Ас запустила пальцы в волосы, взъерошив их. Зак тихо хмыкнул.

-Ну не стоит о нем так отзываться. Может он и поймет...

-Ага. Но я как-то не хочу проверять это,-Ас повернулась к парню и как-то устало улыбнулась,-Зак... Ты поможешь мне скрыть то, что у меня тут живет это чудовище?

Девушка повернулась в сторону кота, который стал подкрадываться к ним по кровати, словно хотел напасть.

-Да не вопрос, всегда буду раз помочь,-с готовностью отозвался блондин, очаровательно улыбнувшись. Ас не смогла сдержать улыбки в ответ, отмечая про себя то, что парень-то, оказывается, не такой как показался ей в самом начале их знакомства. Ас осторожно накрыла своей ладонью его руку, что лежит на кровати. Зак немного непонимающе, но по-доброму посмотрел в глаза девушки.

-Спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как для меня это важно,-тихо сказала девушка. Она всегда подобные вещи говорила почти шепотом. Ведь о важных для тебя вещах не стоит кричать. Шепот воспринимается лучше.

Зак снова по-доброму улыбнулся и потрепал ее по волосам, словно старший брат.

-Не бойся. Спрячем мы твоего кота,-парнишка повернулся к животному, но руку так из под руки девушки и не убрал.

"Да уж, чувствую этот учебный год будет самым интересным за всю мою жизнь"

========== Часть 4 ========== На следующий день в своей комнате девушка застала уже обоих братьев, которые гладили кота. Тот довольно вытягивал лапы вперед, подставлялся под их руки и издавал странные скрипящие звуки. Ас с силой захлопнула дверь, гневно смотря на Зака. Оба брата подскочили с постели.

-Я же простила помочь тебя оставить в тайне то, что я взяла с собой кота, а не водить сюда всех гладить его,-чеканя шаг, девушка подошла к Заку и посмотрела ему в глаза. В силу своего невысокого роста, ей пришлось слегка задрать голову, от чего часть эффекта гневного взгляда была утеряна.

-Но Коди же мой брат. Да и он поможет нам, если что. Верно, брат?-Зак несильно толкнул Коди в плечо. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул, смущенно запустив пятерню в волосы и взъерошив их.

-Да, если что, я смогу вам помочь,-но тут Ас приложила палец к губам. В коридоре слышались шаги и голос мистера Мосби.

-Вот блин, я же дверь в комнату не закрыла,-только и успела сказать девушка, смотря на то, как ручка каюты медленно опускается вниз. Зак же, ничего не говоря, сгреб девушку в объятья и поцеловал. Он неожиданности Астрид просто стояла и хлопала глазами.

-Астрид, я... Оу,-мистер Мосби стоял на пороге, круглыми глазами смотря на пару. Коди же успел схватить в это время кота и юркнуть в шкаф, чтобы все выглядело так, словно Зак и Ас просто решили уединиться. Девушка положила руки на грудь парню и отстранилась от него, повернувшись к вошедшему мужчине.

-О, мистер Мосби! Какими судьбами?-она добродушно улыбнулась, мягко выбравшись из объятий Зака.

-Зайди в мой кабинет, как будет время. Надо уточнить кое-какие вопросы. Ничего там страшного и срочного нет. Просто уточнить кое-какие данные,-мистер Мосби был явно смущен такой ситуацией. Ас все с той же милой улыбкой кивнула.

-Да, конечно. Я зайду,-Астрид проводила мужчину и закрыла за ним дверь. После она повернулась к Заку, смерив его гневным взглядом. Самодовольная улыбка сразу же сошла с лица блондина, и он отступил на шаг назад.

-И что это такое было? Какие теперь слухи будут ходить, ты хоть представляешь?-тихо говоря, она подходила к Заку. Медленно, чтобы он успел прочувствовать весь ужас, вызываемый разозленной девушкой.

-Но я же... Просто хотел помочь,-растерянно сказал Зак. Вместо того, чтобы сделать что-то плохое, Ас просто уткнулась носом ему в грудь. Еще более растерянный парень приобнял ее за плечи. Из шкафа было показался Коди, но брат жестом заставил его вновь спрятаться в свое укрытие,-Ну все же хорошо, Ас. Что ты злишься?

-А черт его знает,-пробурчала она, еще сильнее зарываясь носом в футболку парня. Первоначальная злоба за неожиданный поцелуй прошла, и осталось только то сладкое, щемящее чувство в груди, да послевкусие от поцелуя на губах. И эта смесь кружила голову. Ас подняла взгляд своих желтых глаз на блондина. Тот улыбнулся.

-Да в принципе какая разница, кто что про нас будет говорить? Мой кот останется со мной, а это главное,-Зак облегченно вздохнул, поняв что буря миновала. Рыжая же поднялась на цыпочки и легко поцеловала Зака,-Это в награду за проявленную смекалку. Но не думай, что часто тебе будет перепадать подобное счастье.

Парень усмехнулся, мол "мы еще посмотрим кто-кого". Ас же выглянула из-за его плеча, посмотрев на шкаф.

-Все, Коди. Буря миновала. Можешь вылезать,-с тихим пыхтением из шкафа выбрался второй блондин и опустил кота на пол. Тот, с довольным урчанием, запрыгнул на постель и стал потягиваться.

-Так вы что, получается теперь вместе?-Коди приподнял бровь, смотря на руку Зака, покоившуюся на талии Ас,-У моего брата появилась подружка?

-Все может быть,-улыбнулась Ас, убирая руку Зака со своей талии. Оба брата вопросительно смотрели на девушку, явно ожидая более понятного ответа. Но она даже сама себе не могла дать более четкий ответ, чем озвучила,-А теперь прошу меня извинить, мальчики. Я хочу в душ.

Астрид буквально вытолкала блондинов в коридор и закрыла дверь. Девушка прислонилась спиной к двери и мягко улыбнулась, коснувшись кончиками пальцев своих губ. Воспоминания сразу же оживились, позволяя Ас испытать это сладкое чувство вновь.

-Все может быть, мои дорогие. Все может быть


End file.
